Living Together
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Kiritai - Kiriha x Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars. After the War, Kiriha come and asked if he can live together with Taiki, Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Boy x boy, Mature Content


Living Together

Idea from best friend and present for their anniversary.

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

After the war, Taiki and his friends return to normal lives, Taiki was bit disappointed, because he wont see Kiriha often, they live in different places and he even didn't gave him number or address to contact him. He sighed, after his adventures, he felt bored about normal lives, specially he only can spend time with his 'crush', Kiriha in Digital World, he wished he can come back at that time, but he didn't felt regret at all, he still helping peoples.

Taiki walked toward his home alone, he felt someone had been followed him, he heard someone ran into him, he quickly turned around and ready to smack him but…

"Ouch!" it was Kiriha.

"Kiriha!" shocked Taiki while blushing.

"Yeah its me, I know you really didn't want to meet me…" he said with cold tone, still annoyed about Taiki smacked him.

"S-Sorry! I thought you were bad guy!" he begged.

"Humph!"

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he said with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, since you're cute…' he mumbled, Taiki blushed again.

"Anyway…" he changed topic. "Where your home?"

"There…' he pointed his home.

"Good, I have favor to you…"

"Okay, what is it?" he asked curiously and half happy.

"I want stay for while in your home, can I?" asked Kiriha sheepishly, he didn't want let his pride either.

"Ooh! You're gladly accept in my house!" he exited, grabbed his hands and dragged to his home.

"You sure your family let me stay here?" narrowed Kiriha.

"I'm live with my mom, sure she would!" exclaimed Taiki.

"Mom! We're home!" he called her. 'He only live with her mother?' thought Kiriha.

"Oh hello!" greet his mom. "Wow! I never thought my boy will have some good-looking blonde friend! Come in come in!" Mrs. Kudou said, Kiriha blushed about her comment. They sat on the living room.

"Mom, could we let him stay with us just for while, please?" pleaded Taiki like child.

"Of course we will let him!" answered Mrs. Kudou happily.

"Thank you…" said Kiriha.

"No worries, can I know your name?"

"Aonuma Kiriha….."

"Waw! Cute name~" teased Mrs. Kudou. Kiriha blushed again, he didn't dared to glare at her.

"Anyway I will prepare the dinner, Taiki! lend him to guest room!" she command. "Yes Mom!"

"Here my room…" he pointed to brown door.

"and this guest room…" he open the gray door and lend him to comfy bed and ordinary desk and brown wood cabinet.

"So if you need anything, you can come to my room!" said Taiki exited.

"Thanks…." Said Kiriha again.

"Welcome.." he smiled.

After they finished unpacking, they went to dinner table and ate together, Mrs. Kudou asked him usual question and too much privacy, luckily Taiki was there and helped him. Taiki couldn't sleep, his 'crush' was now in his next room, God must be heard his pray.

He decide to check him as he entered his door, he saw Kiriha stared thesky.

"You pervert…" mocked Kiriha when he saw Taiki was peek him.

"N-No! I just want to check you….'

"You didn't sleep?" he asked, Taiki nodded.

"Me too…"

"Sorry if this not comfortable enough….."

"Its okay…."

"Then why?"

"I envy you still having mother…"

"Ooh…" he nervous, didn't know what to said.

"If I still had family, maybe I'm still survive, sorry bothered your life…." Said Kiriha.

"N-no! you never bothered my life! You're my best friend!" convinced Taiki.

"Really?"

"You are!"

"But I acted mean and harsh to you…"

"But you always help me… you're good guy, Kiriha… I know that…" he said as he sat beside him.

"Thanks…" he finally said, there glimpse of his tears.

"You can….. lay on my shoulder…" said Taiki while blushed, luckily it was dark and he can't see his face.

"yeah…" he said, Taiki shivered when his soft blonde hair brushed to his cheeks and neck, making his stomach have strange sensation. They ended up sleep together.

The next day, they woke up together and did chores together will his mother went out, luckily Taiki still in his summer holidays, Kiriha helped him did his homework too, they begun spend time often alone in his home, watching movies, playing games even walking on the park.

Taiki went to his school, leaving Kiriha alone in home, he already asked him to join him but he refused and stayed at home, he meet Akari and Zenjirou in school, explained at him about his last week summer holidays with Kiriha.

"I couldn't believe you live with him!" exited Zenjirou.

"Yeah, but he didn't stay forever…"

"But you're happy right!" Akari knew he like him.

"….Yeah…" he blushed.

"Good! That big chance to make move on him!" suggested Zenjirou.

"But what if he didn't like me back?" confused Taiki.

:There no way he didn't like you! The prove he want to live with you!" provoke Akari.

"…..Fine… I will try…" said Taiki.

Taiki arrived at home and saw Kiriha was reading newspaper, he said he was looking an apartment that he could rant.

"I wont going live forever in here, right?" joked Kiriha.

"Uh… yeaah…" Taiki fake smile, he was sad because Kiriha will leaving.

At the night, Taiki couldn't sleep, he went to his room again. "Sorry bothering you…' said Taiki.

"Nope, nope at all.." he said.

"You should sleep now, tomorrow you still school right?" suggested Kiriha.

"Well… there something I want to tell you…" he said sheepishly.

"what? You gonna kick me out?"

"NO! of course not!" he said with louder tone. "Shuush… keep your voice done or your mum gonna wake…" he pressed his finger to his lips. He blushed.

"Sorry…."

Kiriha nodded

"I…..I think I like you…." He confessed.

"I like you too…" he replied.

"N-No! I mean… like this!" he quickly grabbed Kiriha and kissed him softly without realize, when he finished, he realized and quickly ran to his room.

'What the hell I do! Kissing is not part of my plan! Damn! Now I can't talk to Kiriha like usually again…' Taiki cursed himself.

The next day was really quiet, Mrs. Kudou confused about them, Taiki quickly went to his school and told everything to them.

"That good move!" then Akari smacked him.

"Ouch!"

"That really too fast, but I don't think that good idea…"

"then what should I do?"

"I don't know….' Said both of them.

"How about waiting his renpsonse?" suggested Zenjirou.

"No! if he ignored you, apologize to him and said think it was nothing!" added Akari.

"Okay! Thanks guys!" he hugged them both, he felt lucky having them as best friends.

Taiki arrived at his home and didn't see someone in his home, he decide to take bath and ate some cookies, he opened his fridge and drank a soft drink, sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"That's my drink…" said Kiriha behind him. Taiki immediately jumped and shocked, he nervously apologize and started to ran, but Kiriha grabbed his shirt and dragged him back to couch, the worse, Kiriha was in the top of him.

"Uh…. What are you trying to do!" asked Taiki panicked.

"Shuush…" he pressed his finger to his lips….again..

"I should ask you about that!" said Kiriha with angry tone.

"You confess then you kiss then you leave ME! What the hell you thinking!" Kiriha frustrated.

"S-sorry!" apologize Taiki. "I didn't mean to run away, it just…. I'm feel embarrassed…" he said.

"You don't want my answer, don't you?"

"Of course I want!"

"Then shut up and don't move…." He said before he kissed him hungrily.

"How dare you take my first kiss…" mumbled Kiriha while kissing him.

"Hmmff….sorry…" apologized Taiki.

"nah, its fine now…" he said after pulled away, then he started to kiss his neck.

"Eeeh?" blushed Taiki.

"as long you in bottom…." Kiriha whispered.

Taiki happy finally he and Kiriha dating for 1 month, his mother didn't find out because they were look like brother in front of her, his best friends congratulate him and sometimes visited Kiriha even he annoyed about them but he welcomed to them.

Sometimes Taiki and Kiriha went out like watching movies, ate at restaurant, or just walk around the park seems very special moment for both of them, Kiriha started to work and his part-time and earned money as butler in some café.

One day Taiki went home and saw Kiriha was in home, watching TV.

"Hi Kiriha! You didn't work today?"

"Nah~ because today special~" he said with flirt tone.

'Today? My birthday still long to go, and it wasn't Kiriha's birthday too… so what is it? I think I remembered yesterday, why I'm so exited about it….' Thought Taiki.

"Duuuh, remember the day you dragged me to your house…" he said.

"Ooh! I remember now!" he clapped his hand. "I will make some special dinner for you!" said Taiki. Kiriha cupped his cheek. "You really good wife~" he teased. Taiki blushed.

Mrs. Kudou surprised they was celebrate the day Kiriha stay at their home and eventually she joined too, when she sleep, finally Taiki and Kiriha decide to gave present for each other in Taiki's room.

"Okay, open first….." said Kiriha.

"Wow! A wristband! And its have "K X T 4ever….eeeh?" blushed Taiki, Kiriha laughed.

"Wow….. blue stripped red gloves, and it have Xros Heart and Blue Flare symbol, really nice…. Thanks…." He kissed him, they continued their passionate kiss on his bed.

Kiriha's tongue started to play, Taiki was unconformable at first but he let him take over and explored his mouth, making him felt hotter, it was first time he wanted more…..

After they done, Kiriha started to squeezed his legs.

"Nuuh! Stop!" complained Taiki.

"I want more, Taiki…" muttered Kiriha, lost in lust.

"B-but…. I'm not ready…"

"It doesn't matter, I want you so badly…" he sucking his necks, making him powerless.

"P-please d-don't…" Kiriha's free hands were nibbled his nipples and making him more hard.

"N-No…aah…Kirihaa…" Taiki started moaned, Kiriha smirked, he begun to undressed himself and take off Taiki's pants. Kiriha stroke his cock softly.

"N-No! aaaah!" he shocked.

"You're hard….Taiki…" teased Kiriha while groaned.

"Aaah…." Taiki keep moaned, making him come. After he come, Kiriha started licked his ass, Taiki could felt his hot tongue moving inside him, he keep moaned louder and louder, hoping his mother wouldn't wake. Taiki spread his legs without realize, he could felt Kiriha smirked, then he started to inserted his fingers and moving upside down, making him twitched, Kiriha know Taiki was enjoyed but he too embarrassed to admit it.

"ooh…aaah…"

"please let me fuck you…" pleaded Kiriha, whispered on his ear.

"F-fine…" he said between gasped. Kiriha quickly pulled off and ramming his mandhood to inside him. "Aaaah!" Taiki half screamed half moaned, he felt what he had been waiting for, he was scared at first but its become more good, Kiriha moved upside down and went faster, Taiki felt bit pain but pleasures he got making him keep moaned.

"haah….Taiki… I want come inside you…" whispered Kiriha before he come.

"AAaah…Kiriha…. I haven't….aaah!...said….yes…aah!" Taiki tried to protest but he couldn't resisted strange feelings when he penetrate him

"I know you would…" he smirked, they both collapsed in bed and sleep peacefully, forgetting to cleaned up and dressed, they really tired.

The next day, Taiki wake up, he felt his strong arms wrapped around his body.  
>"Kiriha! Wake up!"<p>

"Hum…. Taiki's mine…." He mumbled.

"I am…" he blushed. "C'mon wake up!" he blushed.

"Today Sunday, Taiki, I don't want get up early…." He muttered.

"I know but if we don't get up, mom could suspicious to us…"

"let her know…."

"NO!" He blushed.

"Fine fine then…" he get up and took his boxer.

"You know, I really want you live here with me… forever…" Taiki whispered, he didn't know Kiriha heard it.

Kiriha smiled. "I will….Taiki…. my place is be with you…." He stared at him.

Taiki blushed, he saw Taiki naked, his member was covered by his blanket but he could see his beautiful legs, he saw his love bites on his neck and shoulders too…..

"Kiriha?" confused Taiki, saw him drooling…and stared him.

"You make me turn on Taiki…" he said with devilish tone.

"Eeeh?" Taiki felt something doesn't right. Kiriha move closer to him.

"Get ready for second round~" he said.

"Eeeeh! Nooo!"

Taiki and Kiriha finally went down at 11.00 am, hope his mother already gone out to somewhere, but he forgot today was Sunday….

"Hi kids! Where have you been?" said Mrs. Kudou with cheerful tone like always.

"We…are….uuh…." Taiki tried to explain, Kiriha still keep quiet.

"Anyway last night I heard someone voices, is that you, Taiki?" guessed Mrs. Kudou, he blushed.

'Kiriha….. help me!' whispered Taiki.

"No, Mrs, Kudou, maybe it just dream, anyway we woke up late because we slept late…" said Kiriha with cold tone like always, covered his nervousness.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, happy anniversary, sweety~" she kissed their cheeks and gave them some biscuits and went out somewhere, before it, she winked to them. Taiki shocked.

"I-Is my mother know… you know about us?" said Taiki.

"Hum…. Maybe yes… anyway that good…." Said Kiriha.

"What you mean 'good'?" Taiki felt something not right…..again.

"That mean I can freely fuck you~" teased Kiriha while pushed him on the couch.

"W-Wait! Don't said you will have third round!" panicked Taiki, his arse still hurt because of him.

"But what if I can't holding back?" said Kiriha evilly before kissed him hungrily.

Sometimes Taiki think living with him is bad idea after all…

The End.


End file.
